


Art: Otabek x Yurio

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Si quieren que haga mas sketches de ellos dos, comenten por favor ;D------If you want me to do more sketches of them, please comment ;D(Sorry for my bad english)





	Art: Otabek x Yurio

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que haga mas sketches de ellos dos, comenten por favor ;D
> 
> \------
> 
> If you want me to do more sketches of them, please comment ;D  
> (Sorry for my bad english)

Hace meses que disque iba a hacer un sketch de ellos y jamas lo hice hasta apenas hoy :v


End file.
